Contemplations and Complications
by Ringtailed-Sheepdog
Summary: Fayt's pondering his meaning in life, though not for long and Albel's being...Albelish. FaytxAlbel Fluff. Rating to be safe.


**OK, hopefully I've sorted this out now! Eep. Not a good start, and only my first fanfic...cry Well, anyway, this is my first Star ocean ALbelxFayt Fanfic. Enjoy**

**I don't own any of the characters, or the game, it belongs to Square Enix...Pleeeeeeeeease can I have at least one person?**

Contemplations and Complications (not to mention a lot of running around):

Fayt Leingod looked up at the leave rustling above his head. It looked real, so why was it not? Luther said he had _made _this universe, so why did it look, feel, smell, taste and sound so

real. He shook his head. It only felt real, because this existence was the only one they knew, so to them it was real. He closed his eyes and listened to the cool summer breeze and the birds

chirping carelessly. What was he to do now? Sit around and watch more questions unfold, or to find another quest. What was his meaning now? Since Luther had been defeated and

earth had been destroyed, there was nothing to turn to…except…

A shadow loomed over Fayt. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Move over, maggot," growled Albel grumpily.

Fayt laughed, "Why aren't you off torturing some poor defenceless Aquarian?"

"Can't be bothered," he muttered closing his eyes and drifting off to 'sleep'.

Fayt knew Albel didn't sleep half as much as he should, and that was what worried him. Of course he knew about Albel's nightmares, but how was he going to ever stop them?

'More questions,' thought Fayt tiredly, 'And he's the cause of most of them!'

Albel opened an eye, startling poor Fayt.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, "Have I got something on my face?"

He ignored Albel's comment and leaned back on the tree. The captain sat up beside him and leaned on Fayt's shoulder. The younger one put his arm around the other's shoulder and

sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Fayt, mainly to himself, "Now that it's all finished."

Albel shrugged and snuggled down into Fayt's shoulder.

"I have nothing left to do," he muttered, "You've got you're Brigade to go back to. Nel's going back to see Clair, Tynave and Farleen. Sophia has decided to go and help people in

Peterny, she wants me to go to, but it's not my thing. Cliff and Mirage have to go back with Maria to sort out their predicaments. Peppita's dancing and Roger…" Fayt paused for a

second, "Roger's going to go and bug as many people as he can find in this continent."

"More of them," muttered Albel, "He's already annoyed half the population of Aquios."

Fayt laughed and leaned into Albel, "And then there's me. All on my own."

"Poor little maggot, all on his lonesome," teased Albel, "Do you want me to baby-sit for you?"

"If you wouldn't mind," muttered Fayt slowly shutting his eyes, "Can I stay with you?"

The Glyphian groaned, "Do you _have _to?" he asked tiredly.

"Yes. Or would you prefer that I left?"

Albel turned to him and smiled, "I wouldn't let you leave."

The earthling laughed, "I thought not," he looked out over Aquios, shielding his eyes against the sun, "What would you do if I didn't want to stay with you?"

"That's not going to happen," sighed Albel, "So why ask such a ridiculous question?"

He was so hard to reason with sometimes. Sometimes Fayt knew he shouldn't bother, but it left him with a feeling of defeat. However, only a minor one. The younger man gathered up his

courage and bolted up to his feet.

"I'm leaving then, Albel!" he said forcefully, "And I'm never, ever coming back!"

"Shut up and sit down, maggot," yawned a semi-startled Albel, "I want my pillow back."

Fayt's face flushed in anger and embarrassment, "No, I'm leaving!"

"Little worm spouting off such nonsense!" tutted Albel, "Where do you get it all from?"

He cracked open his eyes, and he was greeted with the sight of Fayt's back, marching down into the town. The soldier shook his head and sighed, "Fool. He'll be back in a little while…"

15 minutes later…

"Hey Albel, have you seen Fayt?" came the chirpy voice of the young dancer, Peppita, "Mirage said he was with you? Where is he? Come on Albel! Wake up!" She poked him on the

head.

The soldier growled, "Shove off, squirt. Can't you see I'm trying to…" he paused, taking in what Peppita had said, "Fayt's not back?"

"No!" she squeaked, then she gasped in shock, "Albel's lost Fayt!" She turned towards the town, "Mirage!" she yelled at the top of her voice, "Albel's lost Fayt!"

A clawed hand slipped over her mouth, "Don't broadcast it to the world!" he pulled some money from his belt, "Go buy some sweets or something…but don't say anything about Fayt.

OK?"

Peppita nodded and ran away. Albel scratched his chin and pondered.

'Where's Fayt? If I were a blue haired maggot, where would I be?' he wondered, 'I would be in the nearest spaceship flying as far away from me as possible…damn!'

He ran down into the city, dodging through all of the people, all the while calling out for the young, blue haired man. After search to no avail, he wandered out onto Irisa Fields. The

Diplo's transporter pad was near by. Albel ran over and stepped cautiously on, still not sure if he could trust the mechanical…thing. He stepped into the transporter room and ran into the

main area.

"Fayt!" he yelled, "Hey maggot, where are you?"

A hand rested on his shoulder and he shrieked. The shocked Klausian stumbled back, dodging the point of Albel's katana.

"Whoa! Calm down, Albel!" he gasped, "Where's the fire?"

He snarled, "Where's Fayt?"

"Haven't seen him," mused Cliff, "I thought he was with you…"

As he spoke, Albel wandered back into the transporter room and hurried back to the fields. As he returned to the ground, he saw Nel pacing through the plains.

"Wench!" he yelled, expecting a reply, "Hey, Zelpher!"

"Get lost, Albel," she replied sharply, "I can't be bothered to play any of your gam…"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her viciously, "Where's Fayt?" he asked, now panicking slightly, "Have you seen him? Please tell me you have!"

"He was with you, wasn't he?"

Albel groaned and ran back into town, hurriedly searching through the shops.

'Scum, scum, scum, scum…Hmm?' he thought, listing all of the people he saw, 'Scum…BLUE HAIR!'

He ran and tackled the blue haired person, "Fayt, I thought you'd gone! I found yoooooooou!"

The person wriggled out from under Albel and frowned at him, "Why did you knock me over?"

'Oh fudge, not Fayt,' he thought, "I-I…You looked like someone else! Bah!"

He turned and ran into the bakery to hide from the rampaging Aquarian.

'Ask someone…' he turned to the nearest person, "Have you seen a little blue haired maggot. About so high," he said indication with his hands, "Has green eyes. Quite thin. Pretty?"

They shook their head, "No, sorry."

Albel hit his head against the wall, "Stupid…stupid…maggot…lost…his…best…friend!"

"Are you Ok, Albel?" came the feminine voice of Quark's Captain, "Why are you head butting the wall?"

He turned to her, "You have blue hair! You must know where Fayt is!"

"Wasn't he…" she was cut of rudely by Albel.

"Yes, he was with me! Have you seen him otherwise?"

She shook her head. Albel roared internally and sprinted out into the street. Where was the maggot? How did he get out of the planet so quickly?

'Why did he have to go without warning…oh, he did warn me,' moped Albel, "I want Fayt!"

Worn out and defeated by his own game, Albel found his previous spot beneath his tree and slumped down. As he began to settle he heard the soft snores of someone sleeping behind

him. He peered around the tree and burst out crying in a very un-Albel-ish manner. The maggot was sleeping safe and sound behind him with the wrapping for a chocolate muffin in his

hand, and an un wrapped parcel beside him.

"Stupid…stupid…Albel…Fayt…was…behind…you…all…"

"Are you Ok Albel? Why are you banging you're head against the tree?" he asked dreamily, then spotting the stains down his cheeks, "Have you been crying?"

"No!" he blurted pouncing him, "How long have you been here? Was I here when you came back? Did you buy something for me?"

Fayt thought for a while, then replied, "About and hour, yes, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Yes, blueberry muffin," he looked at Albel's battered forehead, "What have

you been doing in your sleep?"

"Long story. Give muffin…now!" he said childishly, "Have you missed me?"

Fayt giggled, "Yes, of course I have. When don't I miss you?"

Albel planted a kiss on his forehead, "Love you."

Fayt grinned from ear to ear, "Albel, would you mind if I borrowed some money?" he asked innocently.

The soldier nodded and reached for his pouch, but it was empty, 'Mini wench!' he hissed in his head, "Have you seen the little dancing worm anywhere?" he asked.

"I thought she was with you?" came Fayt's reply.


End file.
